videogamesawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Taylor
Ben Taylor, once second-in-command next to Fraser on the couch, but currently in the back with Deacon and Kyle, is one dyslexic son of a gun. He left the show in November 2010¹ and moved to Ontario to go to school there. He was replaced by Becky, but returned to the show in September 2011, during the PAX 2011 Wrap. Despite being off the show for nearly a year he is a highly loved member of the crew and is a big jokester. Ben is also known as Ben Who?, a meme which arose during his time away. Currently since 2013, Ben has moved out of Fraser's place, but that does not mean he is gone as he is still there for the show. Characteristics Ben is dark-haired, sometimes wears glasses and often wears a hat. He suffers from dyslexia (something that became evident during the Earthbound FanFest, when he mistakenly read the word "hug" instead of "huge") and is not afraid to make fun of it - and neither is anyone else. He has at least two tattoos, one on his lower left arm and one on his upper right. Personal Life In November 2012, it was officially announced that Ben was moving back to Ontario. It has been jokingly stated that he went there to attend law school, as well as he was actually dead. The only thing that can be said for certain is that he went to Ontario to go to the university to study history. Ben plays the guitar, has at least two brothers (source?) and is probably the best gamer on the show. Among other games, it's been said that Ben is especially good at Punch-Out!!² Ben has worked at a custom glass studio. His favorite book is George Orwell's 1984 ''anda favorite movie is ''Fight Club. He and Fraser met in high school.³ Quotes "SNARF!" "Who want's to see me hit a few dingers?" "HUG!" - Earthbound FanFest "Marston, you bitch." - Red Dead Redemption "Mmm... Bukkake?!" - To random women, on occasion, when really drunk "HOLY SHIT!!!" - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword =Mmm... Bukkake?!= =Mmm... Bukkake?!= Trivia *Along with Fraser, Ben shows signs of dyslexia. *He is known for his brutal skills in Goldeneye for the N64 *He and becky have a romantic relationship as they say it in a vlog video. *Accidently smacked Becky's head sideways with a Wii controller while playing Nintendo Land. *Once attended law school. *Currently works and lives at a glass factory. *Known for playing as Ace on Video Games Awesome. *Earned two Perfect medals in Rhythm Heaven Fever's mini games "Tambourine" & "Micro-Row". *In a VGA Outtake of Punch Out!, he was punched by Deacon accidently on the cheek very hard. *Once got in a fight with Fraser at a club and then both got kicked out. *While being drunk, he was punched by Fraser on the cheek with a hard right hook. *Has a tattoo on one of his arms. *In Star Wars terms, he would be known as being an only hope as Ben Kenobi. Sources ¹ Earthbound FanFest, ² Punch-Out!!, http://www.youtube.com/user/farfromsubtle#p/u/533/hUCogC7Kq0w ³Earthbound FanFest, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szxfnbI8Coo Category:Characters Category:Cast Category:People Category:Character